


Horseplay

by Fratilla



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Gen, Honey Bee Inn, Midgar slums
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fratilla/pseuds/Fratilla
Summary: Cid Highwind ha recentemente dovuto assistere all’annullamento della missione del Programma Spaziale. Cercando di negare l’evidenza che questo segni la fine del suo progetto, complice un’evasiva segretaria, si reca a Midgar per conferire con Palmer. Sfortunatamente, Reno è in vena di scherzi.
Kudos: 1





	Horseplay

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt generato casualmente: “A minor protagonist discovers a way to realize a goal, but something goes terribly wrong”.

Privato della vista (e delle sigarette) e con i polsi immobilizzati, Cid Highwind si sentì strattonare e spintonare per bel pezzo. Le sue spalle rimbalzarono a lungo contro questa o quella parete attraverso un dedalo di corridoi che puzzavano di mocio vecchio, fin quando non si sentì sbattere di malagrazia su uno sgabello. Una porta d’acciaio venne chiusa alla sua sinistra. Una ventola faceva un rumore fastidioso simile a un barrito e qualcuno profumava di sandalo come un dannato elegantone partorito dal più nefasto girone degli apericena.

« Tanto per informazione, sei in una brutta situazione ».

« Cos... » 

Qualcuno gli strappò il sacco dalla testa, e Cid gemette leggermente, pur con una certa dignità, quando i suoi occhi furono feriti da una lampada da tavolo che gli veniva puntata direttamente in faccia.

« Guardate che qui è successo tutto un casino strano, » si precipitò a precisare, urlando. Cid era un ingegnere aerospaziale che era marcito anche troppo in provincia, a contare le capre per passare il tempo, ma riconosceva un Turk quando ne vedeva uno. 

« Quanto a questo, non ci sono dubbi, » replicò il Turk, acidulo, facendo finta di consultare un fascicolo. 

Un pacchetto di sigarette era appoggiato, con un che di negligente, proprio lì sul tavolo; più vicino a lui che al Turk, con le sigarette rivolte dalla sua parte. 

Nel lungo silenzio che seguì quei primi convenevoli, l’aguzzino lo stette a guardare con grande interesse. Cid faceva in ogni modo segno con gli occhi di essere alquanto interessato ad avere una sigaretta, ma era chiaro che nessuno gliel’avrebbe data.

Il Turk con i capelli color carbone ruppe la tensione: « Dunque. Mi si dice: favoreggiamento della prostituzione ».

« Non ho favorito un cazzo di nulla! » sbraitò Cid, cercando di alzarsi in piedi per ribadire meglio il concetto, e venendo di conseguenza spiaccicato nuovamente sullo sgabello da mani ignote. « Voglio dire, è un mestiere come un altro. O meglio... è sbagliato, certo, cazzo. Immagino che ci siano delle volte che una non può far altro per tirare a campare, che cazzo ne so io... » Si ricordò di quella tizia, quella dannata Juju, e gli andò subito il sangue al cervello. « Per come rompeva i coglioni l’ho favorita tantissimo a non mandarla in culo, in ogni caso! »

« Violento, » commentò il Turk dai lunghi capelli neri, come se fosse stato simultaneamente disgustato e totalmente disinteressato dall’intera faccenda.

Qualcuno stava sghignazzando nell’oscurità, che era tutto quel che Cid riusciva a vedere alle spalle del Turk al sandalo, a causa della luce puntata in viso. Più che sghignazzando, sembrava che stesse per implodere nel tentativo di contenere tutto il divertissement che la scena gli ispirava. 

Intanto quelle dannate sigarette se ne stavano appollaiate sul tavolo come il miraggio di un bicchier d’acqua nel deserto.

« Non è vero! Cioè... insomma, sarò un uomo di merda, ma non picchio nessuno! » urlò Cid con una certa amarezza, che per poco non gli causò un doloroso momento introspettivo. Adesso però non era il momento di riflettere sulla propria vita, quanto piuttosto di allungare almeno di cinque minuti quel poco che ne rimaneva. Era anche il momento di capire come poter fumare una di quelle cicche... anche se cominciava a sospettare che il Turk stesse aspettando, con gusto, che lui si abbassasse a chiederla per favore.

« Excusatio non petita... » disse il Turk nero e bianco come una gazza ladra, pettinando il fascicolo come una madre pettina la figlia prediletta, o comunque come se gliene fosse fregato qualcosa di quel che c’era scritto. « Invece riguardo il contrabbando di armi... »

« Ma non erano mica mie! »

« Sì, è appunto per questo che si chiama contrabbando ».

Il tizio che stava ridendo nell’oscurità sembrava sul punto di subire gravi danni al fegato a causa dell’eccesso di sollazzo represso. Grugniva disperatamente, nel tentativo di negarsi quella risata fragorosa che evidentemente la situazione gli voleva suscitare. I suoi versi inconsulti aumentavano di intensità mentre il Turk wutaiano ripeteva le accuse che erano fiorite attorno a Cid a causa di una serie di sventurati fraintendimenti, fra cui possesso di Mako-anfetamine e istigazione alla raccolta differenziata. 

« Avanti, parla. Come sapevi dell’ubicazione del Presidente? »

« Che Presidente e Presidenti? » sbottò Cid, con l’aria ferita di chi non voleva finire la giornata venendo accusato di attività sediziose. « Mi vuoi dire che il Presidente era lì dentro pure lui che andava a putt—? »

« Quindi non è vero che stavi fuori dalla casa di piacere starnazzando di esserti recato laggiù per incontrare mezzo organico della Shinra, Inc. ».

Questa poi! Cid cercò di nuovo di alzarsi, e di nuovo le mani misteriose lo ricollocarono al suo posto, con lo schianto che solo un osso sacro che incontra il metallo produce. « Me ne bastava uno: Palmer! Poi se sta alla casa di piacere a molestare ragazzini minorenni non è sicuramente colpa mia ».

Cid vide il volto del Turk straniero accartocciarsi leggermente; solo per quell’attimo il suo interrogatore perse l’aplomb, forse per l’imbarazzo, ma bastò per far capire a Cid che doveva perdere quel maledetto vizio di sparare battute iperboliche a caso, visto che avevano la spiacevole tendenza a cogliere nel segno. 

« Che c’è? » chiese, innocente.

« Perché non cominci a parlar— » Il Turk sospirò. Il rumore delle risate trattenute l’aveva, infine, irritato. « Reno, adesso piantala di grufolare ».

Chiamato in causa, il tizio chiamato Reno si lasciò finalmente sfuggire un riso strano, simile al tintinnio del vetro di una bottiglia rotta sul cranio di un qualche disgraziato. « Oddio, non ce la sto facendo, ti giuro, » si lamentava la iena. Per giunta, il faceto personaggio si avvicinò al tavolo e prelevò una sigaretta dal pacchetto, avendo cura di accenderla con grande compiacimento e di soffiare tutto il fumo addosso all’interrogato. 

Caso volle che, nel frattempo, le retine offese di quest’ultimo si fossero abituate a tutta quella luce. Ciò che un ritrovato senso dell’esposizione alla luce rivelò fu un altro Turk, lo stesso che fino a poche ore prima aveva indossato degli abiti completamente diversi, ma che non si poteva assolutamente confondere con nessun altro. 

« Tu sei il tizio della porta! » abbaiò Cid, facendo un paio d’occhi a palla. 

« No, guarda che ti sbagli, » replicò il Turk con quei nefasti capelli rossi, senza nemmeno far finta che la situazione non lo facesse sbellicare.

« Non mi sbaglio! Sei tu che mi hai detto quella cagata riguard— » 

A causa dell’intervento fulmineo di quello che parve una scarica elettrica da troppi-mila volt allo stomaco, Cid non rivelò mai al Turk odoroso a proposito di cosa Reno avesse detto una cagata; l’occhiata che Tseng scoccò a Reno, però, dava ad intendere che il leader dei Turk non avesse bisogno della sua testimonianza per farsi un paio di idee. 

Reno fece spallucce. « Ti ho fatto un favore. Tutte quelle parolacce avrebbero finito per fare la permanente ai tuoi bei capelli lisci ».

*

Mentre Cid si riprende, si spera, dalle carezze soavi dell’Electro-Mag Rod, meglio fare un passo indietro alla ricerca dell’origine delle accuse infamanti che da lì in avanti avrebbero gravato sulla sua fedina penale. 

Nel dicembre dell’anno 0003, a Midgar, non faceva più freddo che in qualsiasi altro periodo dell’anno. Le stagioni da tempo avevano disertato la piana rocciosa, insieme con la vegetazione e il buon senso in generale. Cid raggiunse le porte della città alle quattro del pomeriggio dopo aver fumato come una ciminiera, armato della propria risolutezza e di un piano davvero facile da ricordare: irrompere nell’ufficio di Palmer e pretendere spiegazioni.

Da quando in aprile il lancio del razzo era stato interrotto, Cid aveva aspettato, forse non pazientemente ma con molta dedizione, che la segretaria di quel caz&%£ di Palmer smettesse di dire che il principale era fuori dall’ufficio a occuparsi di questioni importantissime in un’altra parte della città — una parte lontanissima, guardi, è andato nei bassifondi e non tornerà prima dell’anno prossimo, La prego di non richiamare mai più. 

Ma ora basta. Era venuto a Midgar per prenderlo per le orecchie e tirarle così forte da spremergli fuori i finanziamenti per un secondo lancio. O almeno credeva.

Alle porte della città lo attendevano una lunga autostrada nera che si arrampicava verso il piatto arcigno, una schiera di taxi parcheggiati e una guardiola con dentro un militare con in mano un tramezzino e in faccia un’aria contrita, spiegata dall’odore pungente del tramezzino stesso. 

« Sono venuto a parlare con Palmer, » disse Cid con grande convinzione, quando gli fu chiesto a che scopo fosse venuto a Midgar. 

Il militare contrito restò col tramezzino pestilenziale a mezz’aria, guardandolo torvo.

A risolvere la cosa — a modo suo, s’intende — intervenne un ragazzo dall’aria volpina e dai capelli di un rosso particolarmente perfido. Reno si trovava lì in incognito per questioni inerenti la lotta al terrorismo, ma non seppe resistere a quello scherzo che gli veniva servito su un letto di tenere verdure di stagione. Il Turk si diede tanto da fare a darsi un tono furtivo che Cid finì per crederci quando fu avvicinato in aria da grande cospirazione. 

« Non lo troverai in ufficio, Palmer, » garantì l’informatore illecito, presentandosi con grande efficacia come giornalista di punta di un noto quotidiano clandestino. « Dicono che di questi tempi lo si possa trovare giù nei bassifondi, regredito allo stato bestiale per il fallimento della storia del razzo ». 

Cid, che si impose di non produrre alcuna implicazione ai propri danni all’udire la dicitura “regredito allo stato bestiale per il fallimento del razzo”, non potè non ricordare la risposta evasiva della segretaria l’ultima volta che aveva chiamato. 

« Trova l’Honey Bee Inn, » aggiunse Reno, parlandogli senza guardarlo, come un agente segreto. « Lui è lì, garantito ».

« Ma perché l’avresti detto a me? » chiese Cid, accendendosi una sigaretta per conferirsi un’aria più ruvida. 

« Ma perché ti ho riconosciuto, » rispose Reno, che non aveva la più pallida idea di chi fosse il gonzo con cui stava parlando. « Il fatto che tu ci parli è della massima urgenza ».

« Almeno a qualcuno gliene frega un cazzo del progresso della scienza ».

« Ma infatti, infatti, la scienza, » tubò il rosso, condiscendente, cercando il più possibile di restare serio. 

*

Cid navigò speditamente attraverso i bassifondi di Midgar. 

Il piatto della città di sopra gravava inesorabile sulla favela come una cappa, ma Cid non soffriva di claustrofobia: se tutto fosse andato come doveva, avrebbe dovuto essere in orbita attorno al Pianeta dentro una cabina non più grande di una lattina di pelati, a quell’ora. Eccolo invece percorrere le strade sudicie a grandi falcate. 

Midgar lo guardava dall’alto, come avrebbe dovuto fare lui con tutto il resto dei suoi compagni umani — se tutto fosse andato come doveva. Ma non solo non si elevava adesso sopra la terra: ne percorreva anzi le fogne più profonde, alla ricerca di una singola, piccola pepita d’oro in mezzo al fiume di letame. 

Tra un disguido e l’altro, Cid arrivò tutto intero all’Honey Bee Inn; veramente, vi arrivò alleggerito del portafogli, ma di questo non si era ancora accorto. 

Cid era un uomo di mondo, checché se ne dicesse, e non stentò a discernere la ragione sociale del bizzarro esercizio. Dato che si trattava di un locale così informale, gli parve che non ci fosse motivo di perdere tempo con tante sciccherie. 

« Poche storie, microbo, » ringhiò pertanto al buttafuori, che non era tanto un microbo, ma non poteva nulla contro il fervore di un uomo che lotta per la scienza. « Tessera o non tessera, sono venuto per parlare con Palmer, e tu me lo vai subito a chiamare ».

« Ma non c’è nessun Palmer qui dentro! » protestò il buttafuori, bisbigliando allarmatissimo.

« Ho informazioni sicure che Palmer è in questo bordello! » gridò Cid — non la prima e neanche l’ultima delle vittime di Reno. 

Il buttafuori cominciò a sudare nel colletto della camicia, vedendo che tutti si voltavano per seguire la scena con vivissimo interesse. « Questo è un centro massaggi! » strillò, stridulo. 

Intervenne caritatevolmente una tale Juju, ape operaia del posto, accostandosi a Cid implorandogli di smetterla di fare scenate. « Non è qui, davvero! » sussurrò. « L’hai perso di un’ora! Vattene via, prima che— »

Juju non finì l’avvertimento, ma fu l’avvertimento stesso a incarnarsi in forma fisica, nella persona di due mercenari alti come SOLDIER e recanti ciascuno un’arma da fuoco simile per calibro al Sister Ray. 

L’intera azione accadde con grande sollecitudine: Juju fu minacciata da un freddo cannone col silenziatore per aver osato spillare informazioni tanto delicate, non tanto perché qualcuno si curasse di Palmer o perché ad anima viva interessasse dove andava, ma perché il Presidente era lì dentro nel bel mezzo di un’operazione anaerobica particolarmente delicata e non aveva gradito schiamazzi tanto infamanti per l’azienda — tanto più che ora gli sarebbe toccato ricominciare tutto da capo! 

Cid non ci stette a pensare: abbrancò Juju, stese i gorilla, e scappò a gambe levate. 

*

La fuga fu difficoltosa attraverso il Mercato Murato: in parte perché dovunque si corresse si rischiava sempre di calpestare un sacco dell’immondizia, un ubriaco in coma etilico o un gatto sfaccendato in cerca di topi, in parte perché la gente del posto non sembrava reagire molto bene alla vista di un uomo sconosciuto che correva per tutto il settore con una prostituta piangente in braccio. 

La brava cittadinanza si attivò dunque per segnalare il ratto della peripatetica alle autorità competenti, così che Cid si trovò ben presto inseguito anche dai picchiatori della colorita mafia locale. 

Fu per un vero miracolo che l’uomo e il suo fardello riuscirono a trovare riparo dentro un capannone. 

Si trattava costì del fiorente mercato girovago del Vicolo Puzzo, destinazione favorita di tutti i mercenari, i guerriglieri urbani, i terroristi AVALANCHE, i fautori della sicurezza personale e chi fosse scontento del proprio marito: lì si vendevano armi di ogni genere, a prezzi davvero amici e, si capisce, nell’osservanza strettissima di tutte le normative municipali riguardo la compravendita dei beni. 

« Proprio qui dovevamo finire! » gemeva Juju, che dagli occhi continuava a perdere un quantitativo d’acqua pura inesauribile, risorsa preziosa nella bidonville ma decisamente sgradita al suo improbabile salvatore. 

« Scusa se ti ho salvato il culo senza nemmeno conoscere la città! » protestò Cid con una sigaretta tutta ammaccata fra i denti. 

Le lacrime della donna lo irritavano. Era un po’ come Shera che se ne andava in giro per casa a piangere in segreto per smaltire le scorie emotive. 

Vivere con lei era come svegliarsi tutte le mattine col tatuaggio con scritto “coglione” in fronte a ricordarti di una notte in cui sei stato particolarmente sciocco — ma anche come dividere l’appartamento con un cameriere che ti segue silenziosamente dappertutto porgendoti un conto salato che aumenta ogni giorno, senza dire una parola. 

« Era meglio se non ti mettevi a strillare scemenze davanti al locale! Quello sì che mi avrebbe salvato il culo! » gridò Juju, fra le lacrime. 

Inesplicabilmente, un tizio corpulento con la faccia d’angelo si avvicinò a Cid, reggendo quello che era tutti gli effetti un bazooka ridicolmente enorme. Glielo mise fra le braccia con un grande sorriso cordiale. « Me lo reggi, amico? Impazzisco se non vado a pisciare ».

Cid ne fu un po’ confuso, ma rimase non di meno con l’inspiegabile bazooka in braccio. 

« Beh, ho i cazzi miei se mi va di strillare! Ma sì, piangi! Figurati! » gridava come un pazzo, mentre le lacrime di Juju lo costringevano suo malgrado a proseguire la riflessione di poco prima: a volte gli capitava di domandarsi come fosse, invece, per Shera vivere con lui. Il protocollo in quei casi prevedeva di afferrare quel pensiero per il collo, spegnergli la sigaretta sulla fronte e buttarlo fuori dal proprio cervello a calci. « Se uno è buono solo a piangere quando succede un casino, è meglio se rimane sempre dove sta senza concludere un cazzo nella vita ».

« Già, perché sono una prostituta, giusto? O perché sono una donna? » sbraitò Juju, che ormai non si curava se tutto il mercato li stava guardando, e si era come dimenticata del fatto che li stavano inseguendo. 

« Non me ne frega niente dell’una e dell’altra. Ora sei solo una rottura di palle che strilla come una sirena della contraerea ».

Juju si avventò su di lui colpendolo sulla schiena con encomiabile impeto, ma insufficiente forza per smontarlo a forza di mazzate, o per fargli dire almeno “ahi!”, come avrebbe voluto fare. Ma la ragazza possedeva anche un altro tipo di artiglieria: « Vaffanculo, stronzo! Sei proprio una persona di merda e ti meriti tutta la tua vita da miserabile! »

Cid avvampò. Il cameriere che lo seguiva dappertutto lo guardava con dei patetici occhioni di cane. Il tatuaggio in fronte doveva essere proprio esteso e visibile, nonostante gli occhialoni che portava per nasconderlo. « Che ne sai che ho una vita da miserabile? »

« Pf, ti prego. Vieni a cercare un consigliere Shinra in un bordello nella favela... per giunta un consigliere che non si fila nemmeno l’ultimo dei fattorini, lo sanno tutti... devi essere proprio un perdente senza speranze, » disse Juju con tono velenoso.

Ormai tutti i bassifondi, specie quella maggioranza che a casa non aveva la radio, stavano ascoltando con gusto. 

« Ho avuto delle informazioni— »

Juju rise forte — fra le lacrime, beninteso. « Allora sei anche un babbeo che si è fatto fregare da uno più furbo. Si vede che vieni da fuori, perché a Midgar camperai a stento fino a stasera ».

« Su le mani, topi di fogna! »

Era inevitabile che accadesse, visto tutto quel trionfo di urla, strepiti, gemiti e schiaffi: i militari della Shinra fecero prontamente irruzione al mercato di Vicolo Puzzo, dove trovarono, manco a dirlo, la prostituta in preda alle lacrime e il sedizioso con un enorme bazooka in mano. 

Cid lo depose a terra. Per dimostrare di essere puro come un cucciolo, mise a terra anche la sigaretta come se fosse stata un fucile e rivolse a Juju uno sguardo assai cordiale, per segnalare senza dubbio che erano amici fraterni di lunghissima data. 

« Sergente, quello è il tizio che voleva importunare il Presidente, » disse uno dei marmittoni, puntandogli contro il fucile d’assalto mentre parlava, come se fosse stato incapace di guardare qualsiasi cosa se non attraverso il mirino tattico. 

« E ha pure rapito una prostituta, » considerò un altro. « A che scopo? »

« Sergente, il pezzente non ha il becco di un quattrino, » disse un terzo, dopo aver perquisito Cid in cerca di documenti, e non trovando il portafoglio. « È evidente che non poteva permettersela ». 

« Ha un ferro niente male, in compenso, » considerò un quarto. 

« No, guardate che— »

Nessuno guardò alcunché: Cid fu stordito col cane di una pistola, ammanettato e impacchettato a dovere, caricato su un furgone e passato di mano in mano come vuole la burocrazia. 

Fu tanto estesa la trafila di autorità competenti che si occuparono del suo caso, fra un difetto di comunicazione e l’altro, che, come sappiamo, i crimini dell’ignaro prigioniero aumentarono sia d’intensità che di quantità a tal punto da suscitare l’interesse dei Turk. 

Era perciò un Cid piuttosto ammaccato quello che aveva fatto ritorno a Rocket Town quattro giorni dopo. 

Si era fermato in alto, sul colle. 

Da lì poteva vedere la città — e il razzo. In compenso, Shera non poteva vedere lui. Al momento, non gli sorrideva la prospettiva di causarle uno stress emotivo coi suoi lividi e la pelle spaccata, effetti collaterali che tendono ad occorrere quando cerchi di convincere i Turk di una cosa di cui non sono affatto convinti. 

Chissà se non gli andava di vedere Shera o non gli andava di vedere quello specchio, con la scritta “coglione” incorniciata da tutti i suoi sinonimi violacei semi-coagulati. Forse non gli andava di vedere sé stesso; Cid, l’orrendo bestio. 

Bah.

Il sole sorgeva sul razzo in disuso ed entrambi a quell’ora impietosa erano pallidi come un morto. Un altro mese passato, proprio oggi. Un altro nodo di ruggine sulle lamiere inutili. 

« Mi sa che lo spazio è morto e sepolto. Mi consolo, comunque, » disse Cid, rivolgendo al razzo uno sguardo amareggiato. « In tutto questo tu sei un coglione morto, ma io sono un coglione vivo ».

Sputò in direzione del razzo, per farsi coraggio. Non era molto convinto.


End file.
